Candy High
by MsAwesome
Summary: What happens when Emmett finds Alice and Bella's candy stash? Rated T for slight language! Takes place AFTER Breaking Dawn, and Bella never had Nessie. Totally RANDOM story! Normal pairings, most people in this story are vampires. HAS SHORT CHAPTERS! CONTAINS RANDOM STUFF!
1. Chapter 1

**Candy High chapter 1**

BPOV

Ugh. I can't wait to see Edward! I hope he gets back soon! I was talking to Alice. Scratch that. More like _listening_to Alice.

"BELLA! Are you even listening to me?" she looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Sure…?"

"GREAT! COME ON, LET'S GO SHOPPING THEN!"

"SAY WHAT?!" What have I gotten myself into THIS time?

"Come on!" she grabs my arm "if we don't hurry, the candy stores gonna close! It's only open for 5 more hours!"

OOH! That explains a lot. My memory comes slamming back to me, smacking me in the head.

"Ouch," I said, rubbing my head. Alice had persuaded me to come get some candy with her. Don't really know why, but, that's Alice for ya!

"SURE! I WANNA GET SOME SKITTLES SOME PIXI STIX SOME NERDS SOME GUM SOME HERSHEY'S SOME MONSTER….."

Wait. Did she just say **_Monster?_** I'm in.

~*~*~*~*~*BACK AT THE CULLENS HOUSE*~*~*~*~*~

EMPOV

Oh. My. GOD! They _didn't! _Oh, Alice and Belly B are the BEST! I take the Monsters, Skittles, and Pixi Stix out of the bag and tiptoe out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and to me and Rose's room. Ooh, I've got great plans for these. Great plans **_indeed._**


	2. Chapter 2

BACK AT THE CULLENS HOUSE…

EMPOV

.GOD! They _didn't! _Oh, Alice and Belly-B are the BEST! I take the Monsters, Skittles, and Pixi Stix out of the bag and tiptoe out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and to me and Rose's room. Ooohh, I've got great plans for these. Great plans **_indeed._**

APOV/

Oh. No. Where are the Monsters? The Skittles? The PIXI STIX?!

"Bella, have you seen the candy that we just bought? It was on the counter? And they're MISSING?!"

Ohh, I really _hope _this is just one of my 'Blonde Moments'! Otherwise, this could be bad. Really bad.

Suddenly, I had a vision.

_Emmett was speeding all around the house, acting a little bit more crazy than he usually is. Everybody was chasing him, but he just kept on chanting, "Run, run, as fast as you can. You can't catch me, I'm the GINGERBREAD MAN!"_

Oh, shiznitz. Emmett found the candy.


	3. Chapter 3

EDPOV

I was walking around the house, looking for Bells, when I picked up some _super _random thoughts.

_ Oh, I got a yellow rubber duck-IE _

_ Oh, I got a yellow rubber duck-IE _

_ Oh, I got a yellow rubber duck-IE _

_ This duck is just for me /_

I don't know who that is. Jasper, maybe? Ya' never _really _know with him.

_Omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg_

_Gotta find Emmett! Gotta find Emmett!_

_ We're ALL gonna DIE!_

Eh, those sounded like Alice's. Wonder what THAT's all about. Whatev. Gotta find Bella! Gotta find Bella! How about a song? Ooh! I got it:

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh caught in a bad romance_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh caught in a bad romance_

_Ra ra ra ah ah roma rum ma ma gaga ooh la la _

_I want your bad romance_

_Ra ra ah ah ah rum ma rum ma ma gaga ooh lala_

_Want your bad romance_

_I want your ugly, I want your disease_

_I want your everything as long as its free_

_I want your love, love love love I want your love (hey)_

_I want your drama, the touch of your hair (hey)_

_I want your leather studded kiss in the sand_

_I want your love, love love love I want your love_

I was jolted from my song, Bad Romance, by Lady Gaga, by a strange whistling sound. I stood there, listening, until it clicked. EMMETT. On a BROOMSTICK?

_Aaaw, Shiznitz. I'm screwed._


	4. Chapter 4

_JPOV_

I was filling the big bathtub with hot water and TONS of bubbles. I seem to have this weird little fetish with Rubber Duckies. I've got such a big collection of them. I've got ducks in every color of the rainbow, and more! Oooh! Just thinking about them has got me excited. I put some of my duckies in the tub. I made sure to put Sparkles in (she is silver, and she glitters in the light!), and OF COURSE put little Major Whitlock in to; put the tie-die one in, and the star one. Lastly, I put in Alicia Whitlock, my most prized yellow rubber duckie!

_ Oh, I got a yellow rubber duck _

_ Oh, I got a yellow rubber duck _

_ Oh, I got a yellow rubber duck _

_ This duck is just for me _

Edweirdo walks past, I can feel the urgency rolling off of him in waves. Suddenly, he's like, WTF? OH NOES! I MUST BE THINKING ABOUT MY PRECIOUS DUCKIES! Quickly, I thought of Alice. Alice, oh how I LOVE my beautiful, hyperactive shopping-addicted soul mate. Edweirdo freaks out and dives through a window. God, he's SO weird…

Now, back to my duckies. I turn around to admire them again, but…NO! They're GONE! Looking around, I see the window is open, curtains blowing in the breeze. SOMEBODY HAS STOLEN MY DUCKIES!


	5. Chapter 5

**YES. Well, it seems like I'm in an updating sort of mood! Well, it's now April, and yes, I created this story, in August, but I've had freetime. Freetime, but no wifi ;-;. But I finished it a long time ago, and my writing style has changed a bit. So, I've been working on this story, another random ass story. But let's get back on track. [INSERT PLOT TWIST] MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. But yes. I shall post the rest of this story TONIGHT! (scattered applause)**

* * *

RPOV

God, that mauve polish looks great on my nails. Now, just to wait for them to dry. I stand up, looking for my fashion magazine. I search the room twice, but I don't find it! Wait, what's that? An empty pack of skittles? A BFC Monster can? With a PIXI STIX? What the fudge? This has Em written all over it. Well, I can't really do anything until my nails are dry, so… ya know.

**[A/U: Bella IS a vampire in this story…There, now you shouldn't be so confused.]**

BPOV

WTF? I'm so confused. What the hell am I doing out here in the middle of the woods? And WHY am I TIED UP?!

"HEY! WHOEVER TIED ME UP CAN UNTIE ME NOW!" I shouted, getting angry.

"Now why would I go and do something like that, Bella? We haven't even had any fun yet." taunted a familiar voice.

No…It couldn't be… He's been dead for 10 years now!


	6. Chapter 6

**Here ya go. You deserve a semi-longish chapter.**

* * *

EPOV

WOAH! After getting knocked out by Emmett, I resumed my search for Bella. I was really starting to get worried now. I should have already found Bella. But I can't smell her scent anymore. Instead, there's a strange scent all over. I half recognize the scent, but I don't. I need to find Alice!

APOV

Stupid Emmett. Stupid Bella. Stupid Alice! Next time, I'm putting the candy AWAY. God, now I have to track down Emmett before he crashes from his high. I need Edward's help on thi—

Vision

_Bella was tied up in the middle of the woods. She seemed disoriented, or confused. But she yelled out in frustration; she couldn't break free from her bonds. Her captor stepped out of the shadows—it was a ruby-eyed Mike Newton._

WTF?!

"EDWARD!EDWARD!EDWARD!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. "EDWARD! ITS BELLA!"

"No… how is he still alive?" Edward questioned, having just read my mind. "and who in their right mind would change Newton into a vampire?!"

"IDK, but we have to save her! I don't know what he's gonna do!"

"STOP WHO?!" Rosy said, crashing through the ceiling. "Mike Newton! He's been transformed into a vampire and is holding Bells captive! We have to save her!" I explained.

"I'll go fetch Em!" Rose yelled. "EMMETT! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! WE GOTTA SAVE BELLA-BOO!"

I went to go fetch Jazz. "Jazz…" I trailed off, realizing that I didn't know where Jazzy was. I heard some shuffling in the bathroom. I knocked once and went in. There jazz was, with a towel around his waist, and shoving something into a cabinet. "GOLLY! WTF, JAZZ? GO GET DRESSED! WE GOTTA SAVE BELLS!"


	7. Chapter 7

TEN MINUTES LATER…

JPOV

Oh my Carlisle! She almost found out about my rubber duckies!

Well, after Ali filled me in a new that Bells was being held captive by a moronic Newborn Mike Newton. Emmett burst thru the trees on a flying broomstick, picking us all up by the scruffs of our necks. WTF? "VROOM VROOM!" Emmett squealed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, folks, this is it. THE LAST CHAPTER! (dramatic music fills the room)**

* * *

BPOV

What MORON would ever make MIKE NEWTON a vampire?!

"Hello, Bella. Long time, no see." Mike purred, with a sick smile.

"WADDYA WANT FROM ME, NEWTON?!" I screeched at him.

"Lets play a game."

"Sure! I'm a BEAST at all the games. EVER!"

"Well, then. LETS PLAY GO FISH!"

"Whats that?" I questioned.

"A card game. Here's the rules: Each player gets seven cards each. The goal of the game is to have the most pairs at the end," He dealt out the cards. "Here's for you, and here's for me."

We then started the game. With just the right bit o luck, I WON!

"IN YOUR FLUFFING _FACE, _NEWTON! I WON!" I danced my little touchdown dance(I learned it from, you guessed it! EMMETT!).

I heard it first. A very faint _whooshing_ sound, growing louder each passing second. I exchanged a look with Mike. He looked just about as befuddled as me. WTF?

A split second later, EMMETT, of all people, came crashing thru the trees, with a bunch of squirming vampires in his hand. I was the first to recover; a sped over there, jumping onto the back of the broom.

"BELLA! WE MISSED YOU SOOOOOOOOOO MUCHHHH!" they all were saying.

"Shuddup, kids," I told 'em, "EMMETT, DRIVE!"

"Will do, miss. VROOM, VROOOOOOOOM!"

"SEE YA AROUND, MIKE!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"WAIT! What's your number?"

I laughed. "1-800-GO-AWAY-MIKE!"


	9. Chapter 9 THE ENDDD FOREALZZ!

**OKAY, HUSH NOW. HERE'S A LITTLE EPILOGUE TYPE THING. **

**S/N Okay so I will make a sequel. Well, it's KINDA a sequel... Scratch that. No, it won't be. Same characters, same awkward randomness, MORE swearing (T rated for sure...), etc. *cough* Sweeney Todd related-ish! *cough***

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*LATER AT THE CULLEN HOUSE*~*~*~*~*~

JPOV

Oh noes oh noes ho noes oh noes oh noes! Where are me duckies?!

"Oh, duckies! Oh, DUckies!" I sung in a sing-song voice.

"Duckies?! Where art thou?" I called.

"WTF?! What you talkin' 'bout, Willis?!" Alice said, popping outta nowhere.

"Uhhhh… I-I'm looking f-f-or my—I mean…Bella's little rubber d-duckies?" it sounded more like a question.

"HA! You crack me up, Jazz! I already know that they're yo—" I clamped a hand over her mouth.

"You crazy, woman? They're BELLA's!" I said, winking.

"OOOOOOOHHHHH, I GET IT! You're saying they're HERS so that nobody knows about YOUR secret stash of rubber duckies!"

"_ALICE CULLEN!" _

NOOOOOOO! My secret was out, and now my reputation was ruined.

"JASPER has a secret stash of RUBBER DUCKIES?!"

"DUCKIES? REALLY? Jasper, you amuse me."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" an anguished strangled sound came out of my mouth.

"BTW, I already saw you find them. They're in the bottom of the bathtub. Rub-a-dub-dub! See ya' around, Jazzy boy!"

OMG, I'M RUINED!

RPOV

Finally, I found my magazine. Along with a bunch of other hazards! Guess where I found it? It was underneath Emmett and I's mattress. With an array of other stuff.

"Emmett." I said in a calm voice, even though I was very angry.

"Yes, babe?" he answered uncertainly.

"What is this compartment doing here?" And why are my missing hair curlers, nail polishes, and other misc beauty products under here?

"Uhhhhh…. Can I get back to you on that?" He made a mad dash to the door, but I got him. Oh I got him all right. And I got him _good._

_ THE_

_ END_

_(FOR NOW!)_


End file.
